


The hunt for Naevia

by Northern_Queen_78



Series: The blood Games [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/Fertile, F/F, F/M, M/M, Triggers, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doms of the blood games have been neglecting their main job to track down and destroy all human nests with any rumour of fertiles being held hostage after Naevia was taken from them. Agron find himself falling in love with one of the fertiles they saved on one of their hunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hunt for Naevia

**Author's Note:**

> The basic concept for the "Doms/fertile" Thing comes from http://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/ 
> 
> Other than that everything i made up, other than of course the sparty party!

The group tonight had cancelled their performance. Tonight instead of putting on a Blood game performance, they were infiltrating a human strong hold. There was rumours of these particular humans holding an illegal sex ring, with fertile vampires. 

It was Spartacus of course that wanted to go as soon as he heard. Crixus close behind. Three months ago, Naevia was taken. And since Crixus had barley done his job since, always trying to find some clue to Naeiva’s disappearance. Agron felt for him sure, he just was bored of the constant anger and fights with the man. It had impacted their work, Crixus really did nothing but sit on his computer or phone trying to find any leads that could lead to her. That was how Agron found himself outside the building with a crowbar in hand, flanked by his clan. Mira wasn’t here, she and Duro had chosen to stay home, away from the danger. The rest were here though. Crixus and Spartacus leading, Agron content to stay back with Donar, Gannicus, Lugo and Rhaskos. The other clan members were at any other exits, Barca, Varro and Gannicus covered those.

“We’re not just going in hoping for Naevia.” Spartacus began. “We’re going to rescue each and every Fertile in this place. And kill every human involved in this disgusting rape den.”

Agron knew why Spartacus felt so strongly over this. His own wife was taken in a similar pattern to Naevia, only they never found her in time. She’d died before Spartacus had been able to help her. Probably the reason he was so intent on helping Crixus, for that Agron couldn’t fault. He realised he’d been ignoring Spartacus’s speech about freedom for all, and how fertiles should be protected not abused. Not that he disagreed with it, he’d just heard the same speech so many times now.

Spartacus lead the charge easily kicking his way into the house. It was a regular house by all appearances for a human town house. Inside however it was different. It was similar to most houses they busted for this. 

It was dingy, and gross. Spots of blood covered the few pieces of furniture. It looked like no one had dusted or vacuumed in years. There was humans standing around in a circle, a pale body in the middle. A Fertile, Agron could tell instantly. Gannicus moved to take care of it as Spartacus and Crixus went for the basement. Spartacus sent him a hand signal, to check upstairs. 

He motioned to Donar to follow him as he took the stairs. It was only a two floor house, with a basement, meaning the Fertiles were probably kept in the basements. Crixus would be searching the cages the fertiles were normally kept in for Naevia, while Spartacus actually tried to calm them down and open the cages. 

Agron looked down the hallway of the floor. It was as dingy as the downstairs, the doors were all closed. He kicked the first one open, Donar rushing in behind him. The room was empty though it was clear what the point of the room was. There was shackles on the bed, and various sex equipment dotted around the gross room. Disgusted Agron turned from the room. He could feel the rage coming on. No matter how many times they did this, every time he felt just as disgusted. How could anyone do this?

Disgusted he kicked the next door in, finding an office instead of a bed. He looked at Donar who shrugged. This was why they brought the smarter members of the group along, maybe the things in here could help track down other nests of these places, possibly even Naevia. 

Donar left the room to kick in the next door. Agron could heard movement in that room. Growling he followed Donar in. They walked in on the humans. A fertile on the bed naked, another standing to the side of the bed. The man in the room shrieked, falling away, pulling the boy standing to the side of the bed in front of him. The naked girl fertiles instantly fell off the bed to the other side, scrambling away from him.

Agron growled at the man. He was using the short boy as a sort of shield. The boy was short, far too short for this grown man to try and hide behind, with long black hair reaching past his shoulders. “Are we really going down this route?” Donar asked gruffly. It rarely happened the human would just surrender, making their end much worse than it would have been. 

“Get away from me!” He demanded. “I am Marcus Ferguson, I will not be killed by fucking vampires!”

Donar laughed crudely, “Whatever man, out the boy down and you’ll die quickly, take longer and it’ll be much worse.”

The boy he was holding suddenly jabbed his elbow into the man’s crotch scrambling away as soon as he was released. Hesitating only a second, Agron ran forward, striking the man in the face instantly knocking him unconscious. 

Turning Agron looked at the two fertiles. The girl was naked, with dirty light blonde hair messily around her face. The boy wrapped his arms around her, staring at himself and Donar. He wore the same collar as the girl did, though he was only wearing some sort of loin cloth instead of being completely naked like his friend.

Donar faced away from them, his face reddening. Agron laughed at his cousin’s reaction, before turning his eyes to the boy. He was easier to focus on as he didn’t want to be staring at any areas that would make them uncomfortable.

“I’m Agron.” He started, not knowing what to say. Spartacus always handled the rescues part, he was only here for more muscle. “My friends and I heard of this lace last night, and came here today to rescues everyone.” He was finding it hard to explain it right. He found it hard to look at the boy. He’d met many fertiles before, especially pretty boy fertiles, but he’d never felt such a connection to the boy in front of him. 

“”Agron?” The moment was interrupted by Spartacus entering the room. Agron turned to face him with a smile. “Any luck?” He asked, as Crixus came flying into the room. He looked pissed. 

“There was no fucking luck.” He screamed as he knocked a hole in the wall. Instantly Agron jumped in front of him, thinking of the Fertiles behind him, who he’d seen scurry as far away from Crixus as possible when he’d ran into the room shouting.

“Calm down.” Agron began. 

“HOW THE FUCK do I calm down when Naevia once again isn’t here?! DO you realise the longer she’s away the less likely it is to fucking find her?!” Crixus demanded. He noticed the man lying on the ground. “Who the fuck is this?”

“He was the master of this house.” Agron turned to see the boy had stood up, along with the girl. He stood in front of her still, his own black hair looked almost as messy as the girls. 

Crixus went over to kick the man. “Is he alive? I would have words.” He hissed the last words as he picked the man up by the collar. The man opened his eyes. Agron saw him literally piss himself as he woke to Crixus’ anger. 

“Was there a woman named Naevia here?!” He demanded. The man shrunk as far back as he could. “I don’t know anyone’s names” He started to whimper.

“She was here.” Again, Agron turned to see the boy talk. Crixus’ head whipped round faster than Agron thought possibly, dropping the man striding towards the boy. Agron found himself doing the same to stop Crixus from hurting the boy.

Crixus got there faster. He gripped the boys biceps roughly, “Where is she?!” He demanded. 

Spartacus shouted his name, as Agron pulled him off the boy. Crixus backed off a lightly, staying close to the boy. 

“She was here, until a few days ago, or at least a girl named Naevia was here, I don’t know if it’s the same woman.” The boy looked extremely uncomfortable in Crixus’ view. 

“Describe her. NOW”

“Crixus!” Spartacus’ voice sounded again. 

The boy looked defiantly at Crixus before continuing. “She was pretty, short black hair, a tattoo of something on her back. She was kind and talked of her Dom. She got taken elsewhere days ago though. There might be some information in the office in the next room, that’s where he did all business.”

Crixus swore, punching the wall again. The girl gripped the boy’s arms now, pulling him as far away from Crixus as she could. 

“What’s your name boy?” Spartacus asked, finally pushing Agron and Crixus away. The boy looked defiantly at Spartacus now, the girl trying to back into the wall as much as possible. “We honestly aren’t here to hurt you, the opposite in fact. As of now you’re free to return to your previous lives. Though first a trip to the hospital is needed. If you have no lives to return to, we will set you up with money and housing.”

He turned to leave signalling Crixus, Agron and Donar to follow. Agron heard the boy sigh.

“Nasir. My name is Nasir.” Agron turned to grin at him, before following Spartacus out the door.

“Nasir, and friend, feel free to leave whenever or meet us downstairs in your own time, this place in finished now. You are free.”

Agron came back up the stairs after they’d been downstairs with the other freed fertiles for almost 10 minutes and Nasir and the girl hadn’t joined them. He entered the room to see they’d both passed out. He shook the boy shoulder lightly, seeing him respond instantly. He scrambled away from the touch before noticing Agron. Agron smiled at him again, before nodding to the boy’s friend. He clearly wasn’t comfortable with anyone touching him, so it was probably best he woke his friend up if she was the same. 

“You should come with us to the hospital, get yourself checked out before whatever your plans are.” Agron told him, as he handed them his own bottle of water. Nasir nodded, drinking before handing it to the girl. Agron passed some clothing he’d taken from one of the bags they’d brought to the girl and Nasir. Outside was cold, Nasir would need more layers, and the girl would need any clothing.

Agron waited on them to stand before leaving them to go downstairs, noting when the fertiles came down to join the several fertiles they found. The girl Gannicus had saved from the men was short pale and with dark hair. Agron noted that there wasn’t many fertiles here thankfully, he could only count about 6, including Nasir and his friend. There was one other darker skinned fertile, the other two were pale. One of the pale fertiles had orange hair the other one with dark hair. 

They were all in various states of dress and cleanliness, though most were covered in dirt, with horrible hair. The one Gannicus had rescued face was tear streaked. Agron felt the rage inside him grow. Six Fertiles had been forced to live in this place, by the hands of humans. Looking around he could see the remains of some of the humans, including an increase of blood on the floor, walls and furniture. Most of the doms had the sense to clear the bodies away though.

Agron’s eyes found their way to Nasir again. He’d never been so interested in anyone that all he’d done was see him. He’d heard of entwining before of course, what with both Spartacus and Crixus always babbling on about it. He’d never thought of it happening to him though. He’d never been interested in the whole mating for life thing, until he’d lain his eyes upon the boy, Nasir. He followed him with his eyes as Spartacus began helping the fertiles into the truck. The fertiles Agron hadn’t seen before went in first, Nasir the girl, and the girl Gannicus saved were still in the house.

Agron decided he should approach the boy, possibly at least try to talk to him before probably never seeing him again. He was walking over when Rhaskos and Barca came screaming into the room. Nasir backed up right into Agrons chest, terrified. The two girls backing up in a similar way to escape the screaming doms. Agron hesitated only a second before resting one hand on Nasir’s shoulders and shouting at Barca.

“Guys, get out.” He demanded, shooting them a look to convey his anger. Barca stopped and looked like he wanted to argue, before snarling and leaving, dragging Rhaskos behind him.

Agron almost didn’t hear Nasir’s thank you that he whispered to himself. Smiling Agron loosened his grip on the boy’s shoulders, trying to convey to the boy he wasn’t trying to force himself on him. 

Spartacus returned for the other fertiles to get into the van. “The second van is ready, it’ll take you to the nearest hospital.” He explained. Nasir turned to Face Agron, his face conveying how terrified he was. Agron smiled back. “I swear it’s safe.” He promised. It was clear that whatever connection Agron felt, the boy felt it too as he frowned then nodded before following Spartacus. 

Agron knew this was where his job normally ended. As much as he cared for Fertile liberation and all, he didn’t want to end up sitting around hospitals waiting on them recovering and helping them find a home. That was normally Spartacus and his weird little team’s job. Instead this time he found himself climbing into the passenger seat of the van, next to Spartacus. Spartacus shot him a confused look, before driving off. 

 

The hospital had been phoned beforehand, they took the fertile as soon as they arrived. Agron only watched as the three that had been in the van were taken. He bit back his annoyance at watching Nasir being taken away, knowing the hospital was the best place for him to be. He knew Spartacus saw his annoyance. He smiled at him as they both left the van.

“Call Duro, and Mira. Spartacus told him as he walked into the hospital, chucking his phone to Agron. Agron narrowed his eyes at Spartacus’ back before phoning his twin brother. He gave him the details quickly, before hanging up and chasing Spartacus inside. There was a fertile in a nurse uniform waiting on him. 

“Agron?” She asked. After he nodded she beckoned him to follow her, she led him to the elevators, taking him to some private hospital rooms. “Spartacus asked me to bring you up here. You will find him in a room with one of the Fertiles that were brought here.” Agron nodded his thanks looking for Spartacus. He saw him in the room with the red haired fertiles girl he’d seen earlier. He chapped the glass of the window before heading to the door. Spartacus opened it.

“”Agron, this is Laeta. She was one of the fertiles there tonight. She agrees with the boy Nasir’s story of Naevia. Crixus is back at that house still, Varro is searching through the computer in the office Nasir had mentioned.” Agron nodded along. He didn’t doubt Nasir’s story. What reason would he have to lie about Naevia?

Spartacus grinned, before excusing himself to Laeta, before leading Agron out the door. 

“Now. What’s with you and the boy?” He grinned at Agron mischievously. Agron felt himself blush. It wasn’t something he did often, he was pretty hard to embarrass, yet he was about this.

I’m not sure,” He started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I felt a connection to him as soon as I saw him though, BEYOND physical!” He clarified upon seeing Spartacus’s teasing look. The two shared a quick laugh before Spartacus patted him on the back. 

“He’s in the second room that way I believe.” Spartacus told him. Agron grinned before taking off. He notice Spartacus return the room he was previously in. Agron peered through the first window, noting it was definitely not Nasir. It was the darker skinned girl he’d noticed in the room. He looked through the second, seeing Nasir’s friend in this one. Frowning he checked the third room, relieved to see the dark skinned boy. 

Shit. He realised. He now had to try and talk to the boy, it was widely known Agron wasn’t one for words. 

Sighing, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Upon not hearing a reply he decided to enter anyways. Walking in her could see Nasir on a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, the covers put around him. His hair looked nicer, someone must have taken time to brush his hair. He felt his own face break into a grin upon seeing Nasir. Nasir looked up tiredly, almost annoyed, before seeing Agron. He gave him a light smile. This made Agron grin wider. 

“Hi.” He greeted him, deciding to sit in the chair next to the bed. Nasir nodded weakly to his greeting. Agron looked at the tubes connected to his inner elbow and wrist. They sat in comfortable silence for several moments.

“I don’t know your name.” Nasir suddenly pointed out. Agron focused on his face, it was even better clean, Agron decided. 

“I’m Agron Feuerriegel, member of the rebel’s clan of New Zealand.” He announced happily. “My clan was the one who rescued you tonight.”

Nasir just nodded before frowning. “You don’t sound like you’re from New Zealand.”

Again, Agron grinned before shrugging. “I’m from Germany, my family and I moved here a few years ago, before meeting Spartacus, and joining this clan.” He explained. He noticed Nasir had seemed to relax somewhat while he spoke. That was good, now all he had to do was not say anything stupid, he though. “Where are you from?”

Nasir frowned, looked annoyed. “Syria. I think. I don’t remember much before that place at all.”

Agron’s grin dropped, he tried hard to keep the rage inside him. He was angry at those rings for existing at all, but now the one person he had any feelings for was messed up in the head because of them.

“I have a brother I think.” Nasir finished. 

Agron nodded, taking all the information the boy gave him. “I have a brother, a twin brother actually.” Nasir seemed relieved not to be the one having to talk. “He’s on his way now, he and Mira normally handle everything rescue wise after the fertiles get to the hospital.” He explained.

“You do this often?” Nasir asked confused. 

“Yes and no. After Naevia was taken Crixus became obsessed with finding her, so Spartacus and he jump on every lead, ever rumour. Beforehand we’d just go to ones we came across.”

The silence settled again, this time much more comfortable. Agron seen Nasir close his eyes and start to drift off. He was really beautiful, Agron decided. His hair lay around his face and down past shoulders. The hair was thick and dark, and surprisingly nice looking despite the trauma the boy had went through. He was so busy admiring his face that he almost missed the doctor entering. 

He heard himself growling a warning at being snuck up on, despite it being his own fault. Nasir opened his eyes, looking terrified at the doctor.

The man grinned awkwardly, before walking further into the room. “Would you mind waiting outside while I do this?” He asked Agron. Agron frowned standing to leave as he was asked hem Nasir’s hand suddenly gripped his shirt.

“No stay.” Agron turned to face Nasir, who looked at the doctor terrified. He straightened up before taking Nasir’s hand in his. He turned to face the doctor, who looked awkward at them before clearing his throat. “If you must stay fine, but do not interrupt me.” He told him, before walking over to Nasir. He began poking and prodding Nasir all over, shining a torch in his eyes and down his throat. Agron felt awkward just standing there, but he knew he’d be no sue for anything else. 

The doctor made a bunch of sounds between harrumphs and muttering to himself before finally announcing, “Nasir I would like to take you to get a full body scan”

Agron saw Nasir tense up before shrugging. His hand tightened around Agron’s hand. Agron wasn’t sure if Nasir didn’t like being touch or dislikes doctors, either way he didn’t like the idea of going anywhere. “He can follow if that makes you more comfortable.” The doctor continued already leaving the room signalling some nurses. They came in and rolled the bed out, Agron followed behind.

Agron was made to stand outside of the room, though he could see Nasir through the window in the room. The doctor had explained it was an easier and more accurate to view the patient without the worry of a Dom freaking out. Instead Agron paced anxiously, while looking into the room constantly. Nasir looked very uncomfortable, but in now pain.

The door opened, revealing a fertile nurse. “You can come in now.” She informed him. Agron strode in, rushing to Nasir’s side. The doctor began looking at the notes he’d taken.

“Other than the obvious abuse to your body, dehydration and being severely underweight, I think you’re ok.” He began, Agron let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He hadn’t even thought to worry about what would happen if something was wrong with his fertile. He saw Nasir give the doctor a shaky smile before nodding. 

The nurse wheeled the bed back to the room, leaving the two alone again. Agron had seen Nasir finally fall asleep before sitting back down in the chair he’d occupied before. He was certain now that he’d entwined with the boy beside him. All he wanted to do was keep him protected, and safe. He finally understood a little of what Crixus felt, who’d move the earth if it meant finding Naevia.

Agron’s thoughts were interrupted by the door being knocked. Agron looked up as his twin brother walked into his room, grinning at him. Sighing, Agron stood up, leading him out the room before he managed to wake Nasir up.

As soon as he shut the door he turned to see Duro grinning at him still. “What do you want?” He snapped.

Duro’s grin got even wider. “Sooooo. Busy night?”

Agron pushed him lightly, finally grinning back at his twin.

Duro looked into the window. “Doesn’t seem your type.”

“I have a type?” Agron asked amused. 

“Hmm, I suppose not.” Duro agreed, “Spartacus and Mira are dealing with the paper work.” Saxa is around somewhere. Donar already told us everything that had happened during the raid, Spartacus is the one that told us about Nasir.” He ended his report with a wink, receiving another shove from Agron.

“How’d Crixus’ computer search go?” He asked.

Duro’s smile faltered. “Last I heard nothing. I fear the longer she’s missing, the less chance we have of finding her.”

“We know she was in the place recently.” Agron pointed out, beginning to pace. Naevia was his friend, and member of his clan, despite his and Crixus’ relationship he wanted her found. 

Duros smile reappeared. “Very true!” 

Despite them both being Doms, Duro was very different. He wasn’t suited for a life of violence. He could handle himself if it came to that, but Duro preferred this side of the business. The being nice to people, and handling the aftermath. Hell even in the arenas, Duro always handles the money side, the publicity, whereas Agron was always easily on the violent side. He made his living on the blood shows with Spartacus, was happy to handle the violent side of rescuing fertile. Despite the differences Duro was Agron’s favourite person in the world. Or was, until he’d lain eyes upon the boy in the room beside them.

“Looks like your boys awake.” Duro commented.

Agron turned round to see Nasir sitting up, looking around confused. He opened the door, signalling Duro to follow.

“Nasir, this is my twin brother, Duro.” He introduced them. Nasir stared at them for a minute. 

Agron knew he and Duro didn’t look too much alike, despite being roughly the same height and build, Agron was much more muscular, with short dark hair, whereas Duro had wild, messy dark curls, and thicker eyebrows and a friendlier face. 

Nasir smiled. “Duro, that’s Nasir.” He ended. He really wasn’t the best at introductions. 

“There will be a fertile coming round soon,” Duro told them after introductions were done. “Mira, she specialises in trying to get everyone back with their families.”

Nasir nodded, as Duro smiled and left again, going to do whatever his job actually was, Agron assumed. He turned his attention back to Nasir. 

“So, you remember your full name?” He asked. They hadn’t really had a chance to talk about much beyond the basics.

Nasir frowned. “No, I barley remember anything before that place.” Agron gave him a sad smiled, taking hold of his hand. 

“Mira’s job is basically to try and track down people’s families and get them home. Maybe your memory will come back to you eventually?” Agron asked. Nasir shrugged at him before looking around the room. “Until then you’re welcome to come and stay with us.” His mouth moving before his mind could even think about what he was saying. “Duro and I have an apartment, the clan owns the building, and you’d be welcome to stay with us until Mira has found your family.”

Nasir smiled at him, Agron felt his heart feel things it’s never felt before. “Gratitude.”

 

It took two days for Nasir to be allowed to leave the hospital, Agron didn’t leave the hospital once. He knew Crixus was pissed at him. He’d missed the show on the Saturday night, despite sending Saxa in his place. He knew their fans were ok with him missing it, despite not giving the real reason for his absence, wanting to keep his current relationship secret. 

Mira was on the case of finding Nasir’s family, though she’d explained how difficult it would be with nasir not remember anything about them beyond a brother. Agron couldn’t bring himself to see it as a bad thing, it meant Nasir was coming back to his apartment to live. He couldn’t see anything that gave him more time with the fertile as a bad thing, however he did want Nasir to be happy in a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to make this into a series, including the actual blood games in the arena, finding naevia etc.


End file.
